classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Prank Yankers
Prank Yankers is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot Tamika begins hanging out with two girls named Kaylie and Mackenzie, but their prank gets her in trouble. Quotes *'Tamika': Where you been? Kam: I was distracted by a talking fish! Lil' D: I already tried that, it didn't work. Kam: Then I got nothing. *'Talking Fish': Hello again Kam. Kam: Stop distracting me! *'Eddie': I spent a lot of money getting that money thrown away. I want my money's worth. *'Sunny': Congratulations, Tamika. You're the new food... I mean new student council representative. Tamika: I wasn't even runnin'. Sunny: Call it a surprise upset. It's a surprise, and you upset. *'Lil'D': Tamika, can't you hear us callin' you. Madison: Yeah, don't you wanna hang out with us, your best friends? *'Boy': What does your wristband say? Tamika: "Kick butt." Boy: Can I see? (Tamika kicks him) No, I meant can I see the wristband? Tamika: Sorry, but I never take it off. *'Philly Phil': I'm coming to save you, princess! Notes *At the black and white dance: **Lil' D attends the school dance dressed as Charlie Chaplin. The popular girls refer to him as a "Little Tramp" in reference to the film The Kid. **Madison dressed like a panda **Kim dressed like a jester **Kam dressed like Zorro **Eddie and Philly Phil dressed like a zebra *Kaylie and Mackenzie pour red paint on Sunny in a reference to Stephen King's Carrie. Trivia *At one point while Lil' D is searching through Sunny's home, one can see a slave driver and the animators of the show working on it. *Kaylie and Mackenzie were revealed to be Inga and Gunther Gabinstad. *'Song': Cool Kitty: It is sung by Crystal Scales, Tara Strong, and Cree Summer. *This is the first episode to star mainly Tamika. *The title of the episode is a reference to the MTV2 series, Crank Yankers. *One of the rooms that Li'l D looks into in Sunny's house is modeled after the show's production studio. *In the episode, the popular girl Mackenzie is white, even though during the song, Cool Kitty, she is black. * Another room, which Philly Phil enters, references Star Wars. The room resembles the cockpit of a space fighter, and a woman's voice can be heard saying "Save me, Philly Phil, you're my only hope." This is a reference to Princess Leia's message recording that was saved on R2-D2. Philly Phil is also seen riding what looks like a TIE fighter at the end of the episode, saying "I'm coming to save you, princess!" *There is a reference to a popular Scooby-Doo catchphrase when Inga Gabinstad, one of the international chalk thieves, says, "And we would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" *In some scenes, Godzilla is seen fighting Mothra, destroying Eddie's billboard at one point. Mothra can also be seen at the end of the episode, chasing Philly Phil as he flies in the TIE fighter. *In the scene in which Luna's furniture is nailed to the ceiling, Tamika lets go of the chair but doesn't fall off, unlike Luna. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes